


Where's the Sunshine?

by AndreyaWinchester



Series: FFXV Rarepair Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV rarepairs week, Forgive Me, Guns, IDK how guns work, Kingsglaive - Freeform, M/M, Sparring, crownsguard, not quite lovers but close?, pre-game, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: “Where’d the sunshine and happiness go? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you act like a rain cloud before, sunshine.” The voice hit his ears and he snapped his head up quickly with wide eyes to star at none other than Nyx Ulric standing in the doorway to the locker room. And rather than a teasing expression, there was one of concern and worry.





	Where's the Sunshine?

**Author's Note:**

> July 6th: Comforting / Omen!Character
> 
> Pairing: Prompto x Nyx
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Warning: None

 

It was so hard when he felt so useless. So worthless. Prompto had been training to be in the Crowsnguard for a little over three months, yet he hadn’t had a single victory over an opponent. The first two weeks, he got to work with Gladiolus, which set his nerves off edge for awhile. He knew Gladio, he was comfortable with the prince’s shield. So fighting with him made him less anxious.

 

Although he got his ass kicked daily, the first two weeks focused on what form of combat Prompto would be good at, and what kind of weapon’s he could master. The weeks proved unsuccessful. Each and every weapon he tried he didn’t wield well. And it wasn’t that he needed practice, it was just the fact of he wasn’t going to be a skilled in it. Sure, he could train, but they needed something he would master in a short amount of time.

 

A greatsword was too large, it had him toppling backwards on his backswing. He had little aim when it came to throwing daggers. He wasn’t lithe or nimble enough to fight with a polearm. Swords were out of the question, he couldn’t manage a block with the thing, or land many hits. He wasn’t good at hand to hand, either. 

 

Three months in now. Taking a week for each weapon type and working with training up to it yet he couldn’t get a hold on any set sill with any of the weapons he worked with. He trained with any different guard and even Glaives, yet changing his trainer didn’t seem to help.

 

Each day he left covered in more and more bruises, cuts, and scrapes. They didn’t take it easy on him, and he didn’t want him to. A few Glaives had suggested he just drop out and quit while he was ahead. Prompto just laughed and shook them off. He was determined to make the guard. He was going to stay by Noctis’ side and protect his friend till the end. 

 

Now, the blonde sat in the empty locker room, sitting on a bench with his head hung, arms resting across his legs. He was in just a tank top and some active wear pants. He was covered in sweat as well as scrapes and a nice bruise on his shoulder from a blow from a wooden greatsword. He had a few cuts along his arms from when he lost his grip on his wooden daggers and ended up hurting himself rather than his target.

 

Water droplets hit his arms and he hadn’t even realized he was crying. Tears filled his eyes and streaked down his face, down his cheeks and a few following the bridge of his nose, dripping off the end to land on his arm, or hit the concrete floor below. 

 

Prompto le tout a weak laugh and lifted a hand to run through his hair, tone hysteric for a moment. 

 

“What the hell am i doing? I’ll never be good enough to Protect Noct.” he said, laughing at himself, and he felt absolutely pathetic. He let his hand drop and he hung his head, slumped over on the bench.

 

His laughter quickly dissolved into quiet sobs, body shaking slightly with the motion. He wasn’t meant to be a Crownsguard. He couldn’t fight with anything. He felt so useless.

 

“Where’d the sunshine and happiness go? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you act like a rain cloud before, sunshine.” The voice hit his ears and he snapped his head up quickly with wide eyes to star at none other than Nyx Ulric standing in the doorway to the locker room. And rather than a teasing expression, there was one of concern and worry.

 

Prompto had trained with Nyx a lot recently. They’d even gone out a few times after training to grab drinks. They had formed a kind of relationship somewhere between friendship and dating, if Prompto was honest. He didn’t know what he’d call them. They hung out, but they had kised a few times as well, and were a little closer than friends.

 

Aside from that, Nyx was the one Glaive that believed Prompto would find his place and make it into the Guard. The one man who helped Prompto push forward and not give up hope.

 

“A-ah, Nyx! S-sorry, I thought everyone had left.” Prompto stammered, grabbing the bottom of his tank top and lifting it to wipe away his tears quickly. 

 

Nyx made his way over to the bench and sat down, slinging an arm around the boy’s shoulder. He felt the boy jump underneath him before relaxing to the touch.

 

“No worries, Prompto. I just stopped back in to grab something out of my locker.” he said, looking at the blonde as he turned to face him. Prompto quickly turned away, and Nyx frowned.

 

“Hey now, none of that. You know I don’t think anything less of you for crying.” he said, and he could feel the other’s shoulders drop. “You know, I remember when I joined the Kingsglaive. I won’t lie to you, there were times I cried too.” he admitted. It wasn’t something a lot of people knew. Hero’s didn’t cry, of course.

 

“W-wha...Really?” Prompto sniffled, sighing. He turned to face the other again, and listened.

 

“Hell yeah! The Guard wasn’t exactly easy on us glaives when we first were initiated. Training was hard. Lots of bruises and even a few broken bones. I was afraid I wouldn’t succeed or make it several times. It took me awhile to find my place, but i did. That's why I won’t let you give up on this, got it?” he said, rubbing Prompto’s shoulder. “You’re more devoted than a lot of the recruits I see. You can, and will do this.” Nyx spoke softly, leaning down to place a kiss to Prompto’s temple. Prompto smiled at the motion, sighing.

 

“I know...I just. It’s been how long now? Three months. And I’ve made NO Progress.”

 

Nyx hummed, thinking it over. “Well...We typically don’t train with them, very few people have use of them, but have you done any training with firearms?” Nyx spoke carefully, thinking over what other options of weaponry they had.

 

“Ah...Now that you mention it, no. But what makes you think I’m good with guns? I have terrible aim with the daggers.” he said, frowning. Nyx just grinned, standing up. He laid his coat across the bench, and extended his hand for Prompto, who took it with a quizzical question. The glaive began to lead him back into the training room.

 

“Well sure, you have to put a lot into throwing a dagger to make it hit a target. But you’re amazing at photography. Even without a stand you can shoot and always get a clear shot of your target, right?” he questioned as he released the others hand to dig through the armory closet.

 

“Well, yeah. But how is my camera anything like a gun?” Prompto asked, brows furrowed. 

 

“Its a stationary object. With a dagger, you have to throw it at your target. There’s a lot of calculation and movement with that kind of weapon. But a gun? Oh, a gun is stationary. You can stand still, hold your weapon, aim, steady yourself, and fire. The most you’ll worry about is the kickback, and depending on your weapon might not be much. Lets try a simple pistol first. And Don’t worry, it has rubber bullets in it, don’t hold back.” Nyx held the barrel of a silver gun, holding it out for Prompto take. 

 

The blonde took it hesitantly, looking over the item in his hand. He was apprehensive, but ready to try anything. Nyx then stepped in front of Prompto, taking his hands and positioning them on the gun. “Hold it like this, to avoid a lot of kickback. Cock it like this,” he nudge the others thumb up towards the lever, and watched as he pulled it back. “If you aren’t fighting but have your gun drawn, position your finger outside of where the trigger is, never have it resting loosely on the trigger.” he explained. He ran over a few more basics with the gun before deciding it was time to see if his theory was correct.

 

He watched Nyx pull out a set of wooden daggers and go to the center of the room and take up a fighting stance. Prompto looked over the gun. Seemed simple enough. He popped open the magazine cartridge and checked it, before locking it back into place. He cocked the gun, and lifted his arm.

 

“Shoot me,” Nyx stated, standing still and ready to block, but not dodge. Although, he knew blocking bullets was hard. He was ready to take a welt from a rubber bullet if it meant that Prompto would find his weapon.

 

Aiming carefully, he targeted the other’s shoulder. Nyx was right, in a lot of ways this was similar to a camera. He took his aim, and took a deep breath. He focused on Nyx, and slowly he pulled the trigger. 

 

Nyx lifted a dagger to try to stop the bullet, and was relieved when it hit off the wooden blade and fell to the floor. He grinned at Prompto, who looked startled that he hit where he was aiming. 

 

“Shoot me.” Nyx said before beginning to move. Prompto took aim again, focusing on the others movements. He aimed for his leg this time, and shot. Nyx wasn’t able to block this one as easily, feeling the sting of the rubber bullet hit his upper thigh. He hissed softly, yet his grin never faltered. 

 

“You’re a natural!” he said, eyes lighting up. Prompto’s eyes went wide, and a grin broke across his face.

 

“Shoot me.” Nyx said, and he ran at Prompto, who quickly lifted the gun and fired, landing a shot on the others shoulder, and at his chest. He felt bad, watching the other flinch each time to the sting, but he felt amazing knowing he could land hits wherever he targeted.

 

Nyx wasn’t fully deterred, however, still coming at Prompto fill speed. Prompto grunted and quickly sllid out of the way, avoiding the other. If there was one thing Prompto was good at, it was dodging. 

 

They sparred for several minutes before Nyx attempted to dodge a bullet to the shoulder, only to have it hit the side of his neck. Prompto had rushed over to him to make sure he was okay, but he just brushed it off, despite the fact his hand was cupping his neck where the rubber bullet left a nasty welt.

 

“Nyx, I’m so sorry, I just--”

 

“Nah, I told you don’t hold back. You did amaxing, Kid.” he said, ruffling Prompto’s hair, letting his hand drop from his neck.

 

Prompto pouted, but it broke into a grin. He had finally found a weapon he was efficiant in!

 

“Thank you, Nyx!” he said, throwing his arms around the others nec, careful to aovoid the welt. Nyx laughed and wrapped his arms around th eothers waist, pullign him close into a hug 

 

“No problem. Glad to see you happy again, sunshine.” he said, leaning down to steal a soft kiss from the younger man. Prompto hummed, pressing up to return the kiss.

 

“Now, how about we go out for drinks to celebrate, my treat?”

 

“Hell yeah!” Prompto said, grin never faltering.


End file.
